


Превратности Судьбы

by jsMirage



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Romance, Sex Toys
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 18:52:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18597343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jsMirage/pseuds/jsMirage
Summary: - Ох, ты ж ничего себе! Ты действительно великолепен! – произнес он. – Прости, Ди, не помню твоего полного имени. Я Стайлз.





	Превратности Судьбы

Дерек припарковал свою машину у небольшого, потрепанного здания, куда направлялся не в лучшем расположении духа. Точнее, он был в ярости, предвкушая, как его кулаки пересчитают ребра и зубы тому ублюдку, который посмел обидеть его младшую сестренку. Конечно, в обычные дни он был против рукоприкладства и членовредительства, а из всех Хейлов – у него был самый спокойный нрав, но не в этом случае. Потому что тот тип со странным именем не просто разбил сердце Коры, но еще и прилюдно унизил ее. А Дерек не привык видеть слезы своей сестры, которая всегда предпочитала держать марку и казаться сильной и независимой. Так что, этот парнишка заслужил своей участи. Определенно. 

Дерек поморщился, оказавшись в подъезде. Неприятный запах человеческих испражнений ударил в ноздри, а общая потрепанность подъезда очков этому ублюдку не прибавила. Конечно, не у всех было столько денег, сколько у семейства Хейл, но каким же надо быть бомжом, чтобы добровольно согласиться жить в таких трущобах? В общем, после того, как Дерек начистит рыло этому типу, ему стоит серьезно поговорить с Корой о выборе ее кавалеров. 

Дерек нажал на кнопку лифта, скрещивая руки на груди и дожидаясь его, но адская машина ползла со скоростью улитки, на которую набросили гирю. Данный фактор вызвал очередной приступ гнева. Хейл несколько раз с силой долбанул по кнопке, услышал странный скрежет, щелчок и адская машина померла окончательно. 

Пришлось идти по лестнице. Дерек был сторонником здорового образа жизни и физичеких нагрузок, но не в этом чертовом лабиринте минотавра! Либо у создателей здания были какие-то умственные отклонения, потому они создали нечто необъяснимое, либо они как минимум поклонялись дьяволу и спроектировали лестницу таким образом, чтобы каждый посетитель прошел семь раз всю пентаграмму, прежде, чем смог бы переместиться на другой этаж.

Стоит ли говорить, что когда Дерек добрался до так называемого пентхауса, то напоминал не просто разъяренного старшего брата, а был близок к состоянию огнедышащего дракона, обнаружившего, что его несметные сокровища наглым образом сперли. 

Он положил палец на дверной звонок и слушал противную трель до тех пор, пока дверь перед ним не распахнулась. Обычно Кора выбирала крутых и крупногабаритных спортсменов, но в этот раз Дерек увидел парнишку ниже себя, худощавого и нервного. Он смотрел своими огромными, перепуганными глазами сначала с истинным ужасом, а потом с робким интересом и восхищением. 

\- Ох, ты ж ничего себе! Ты действительно великолепен! – произнес он. – Прости, Ди, не помню твоего полного имени. Я Стайлз. 

Дерек насупился, не довольный тем, что его поджидали. 

\- Тебя Кора предупредила, что я выехал? – спросил он грубо. – Мне казалось, тебя зовут по-другому. Что-то убогое и вычурное.

Парнишка скривился, будто ему предложили поцеловать жабу. 

\- Я не использую свое настоящее имя. Даже отец называет меня Стайлз. И… эм… нет, я… мне про тебя рассказывала Лидия. 

\- Да пофиг. Давай-ка хорошенько все обсудим для начала. 

От этих слов парнишка пошел красными пятнами, Дерек подумал, что ему стало страшно.

\- Я… ну, да… наверное, стоит все обсудить, прежде, чем приступать. Заходи.

Он отодвинулся, пропуская своего гостя. 

Дерек буквально влетел в квартиру, предвкушая, что вот-вот выскажет все, что думает об этом Стайлзе и его поступках, после чего приступит к самой приятной части вечера. Но предварительно он решил помурыжить свою жертву, заставив его нервничать, потому Дерек молча возвышался над Стайлзом и буравил его яростным взглядом. 

– Слушай, это реально сложно. Я не уверен, с чего начать. Ты наверняка хочешь услышать детали, да? Или нет? Я не уверен, как много ты знаешь. И как много хочешь знать, – промямлил Стайлз, опуская взгляд.

Дерек гордился собой! Он еще даже не начал учить этого щенка уму-разуму, а тот уже покаялся! Впрочем, слова словами, но ребра ему Дерек все равно пересчитает. Эти мстительные мысли разбавило мяуканье кота, сидевшего в кухонной зоне. 

– Пеппер, не сейчас, - проворчал Стайлз, оборачиваясь к своему питомцу. 

Воспользовавшись этим, Дерек осмотрел скудную обстановку. Квартирка горе-любовника Коры больше походила на обжитый чердак, чем на пентхаус. Даже на половину чердака, если говорить откровенно. Потолок был в ужасном состоянии, и Хейл мог бы поклясться, что местами он протекает. Напротив дверей размещалась так называемая гостиная, в которой был не плохой телек с разбросанными перед ним дисками с играми и приставкой. Там же стоял потрепанный, в затяжках от кошачьих когтей двухместный диван. В нескольких шагах от них была кухня с явно неисправной вытяжкой, потому что Дерек мог бы поклясться, что ощущает запах яичницы с беконом, которую Стайлз наверняка ел на завтрак. Вообще помимо плиты, одного шкафчика и скромного столика на кухне больше ничего и не было. В дали, отгороженная ширмой располагалась спальная зона и ванная комната – ту часть Дерек не видел, да и особого любопытства к ней не проявил. От разглядывания скромных апартаментов, гостя отвлек голос хозяина квартиры: 

– Пеппер фу! Брысь! Пошла вон. 

Дерек вновь посмотрел на кошку, которая горделиво прошлась по столу и спрыгнула на пол. И все бы ничего, если бы не одно «но». Путь Пеппер пролегал через включенный ноутбук и кошачьи лапы сняли с паузы фильм, который смотрел Стайлз. Что ж…. вышло неловко даже по меркам Дерека, потому что их беседу разбавили хриплые, громкие стоны порноактеров.

– Слушай, – робко пробормотал, покрасневший как помидор Стайлз, – я знаю, как это выглядит, и это не то, чем… 

Но его нагло перебил особенно требовательный выкрик какой-то бабенки, которую старательно жарили на экране ноутбука:

– Да, детка, да! Трахни меня! Ты такой большой, я сейчас кончу! 

Дерек никогда не был ханжой, но даже ему стало неуютно от подобного приема. А еще неуютнее ему стало от того, что он помимо воли уставился на пах Стайлза, потому что… ну было ясно, чем он тут занимался до прихода Дерека.

–…Или то, - сокрушенно подтвердил его предположения парнишка. 

\- Не хотел отрывать тебя от процесса, - пробормотал Хейл.

\- Нет, что ты! Я ничем таким не занимался. Просто… ну… это успокаивает. Немного. А я ждал тебя и… в общем вот.

Дерек поморщился. Это был странный способ снять стресс перед избиением. Сам Хейл предпочел бы запастись битой или вызвать копов, но никак не дрочить. Хотя у каждого свои методы.

Стайлз подошел к ноутбуку и торопливо его закрыл. Пошлые стоны слышались еще пару мгновений, прежде, чем устройство окончательно ушло в спящий режим. В комнате воцарилась звенящая тишина, которую нарушала разве что Пеппер, точившая коготки о диван. 

\- И как же еще ты готовился ко встрече со мной? - насмешливо поинтересовался Дерек, который еще не пришел в себя от свалившегося на его голову откровения. Впрочем, он сам же пожалел о том, что задал этот вопрос, потому что знать ответа не хотел. Точнее частично не хотел – ведь он пришел бить морду, так? А тут… порно, дрочка и, в общем, любопытство требовало разъяснений. Вдруг Стайлз еще что-нибудь интересное отмочит. 

Да и стоять вот так и любоваться его смущением, Дереку понравилось. Стайлз очаровательно комкал край своей клетчатой рубашки, покусывал губу, а губы у Стайлза красивые, кстати, краснел и собирался с силами. Его ответ прозвучал так тихо, что Дерек не расслышал его, потому предпочел переместиться на кухню.

\- Что, прости? Повтори еще раз. 

Дерек хищно наблюдал за Стайлзом, будто выслеживая свою жертву, на которую он вот-вот набросится. Тот нервно облизнул губы, переминаясь с ноги на ногу, после чего робко взглянул на него из под ресниц и произнес:

– Я просто не ожидал, что ты окажешься таким… – он на миг запнулся, – просто вот таким, – Стайлз повел по воздуху ладонями, обводя фигуру Дерека руками.

Хейл самодовольно расправил плечи, гордясь тем, что напугал этого парнишку одним своим внушительным видом. Стайлз практически трясся от страха, предчувствуя, как Дерек надерет ему задницу. Оставалось только надеяться, что предстоящая трепка отучит его унижать девчонок и разбивать им сердце. 

– Я не был уверен, как ты захочешь это сделать, - продолжил тем временем свою речь Стайлз, на что Дерек только фыркнул. Он сделает это обычным путем: его кулак, лицо Стайлза и дело в шляпе. - Я не так чтобы особо опытен во всем этом, но тебе это известно, я прав? 

Дерек успел лишь утвердительно кивнуть, потому что по внешнему виду этого щуплика сразу было понятно, что он не боец.

\- Ты ведь иначе не пришел бы сюда, - продолжил тот, не позволяя Хейлу вставить хоть слово в его монолог. 

Но озвученное предположение Стайлза буквально взбесило Дерека. Он бы не стал самоутверждаться, избивая хлюпиков! Этот пацан сам виноват, что повел себя, как гандон по отношению к Коре. Да любой, кто обидит его сестер, будь то даже чемпион по боям без правил, все равно схлопочет от Дерека. Потому что в этом и заключается его братский долг, окей?

Но Стайлз, погруженный в свое нервно-смущенное состояние, даже не подозревал о вспыхнувшем гневе Дерека, потому проникновенно продолжил:

\- Я все еще не могу поверить, что пришлось так далеко зайти просто чтобы встретиться с тобой. Серьезно. Ты абсолютно и беспросветно шикарен. Утром я немного сомневался, что все это… Ну, что это правильно, но теперь я на сто, на все двести процентов уверен. Мне рассказывали о тебе, но серьезно – рассказы даже вполовину не так правдивы. 

И вот на этом моменте Дерек заподозрил что-то не ладное. Он торопливо прокрутил в голове истерику сестры, запершейся в ванной и рыдавшей так, что ее было слышно во всех ближайших комнатах, а ведь обычно она предпочитала сама решать свои проблемы и со свойственным Хейлам упрямством все держать в себе. А еще Кора с Лорой постоянно пытались устроить личную жизнь Дерека, и поведение этого Стайлза… В общем, Хейл начал догадываться, что его жестоко так наебали, оставалось только уточнить у пацана, в курсе ли он, что их обвели вокруг пальца, или сам является частью этого плана. 

Тем временем Стайлз продолжил болтать: 

– Я не уверен, что ты ожидал увидеть… то что увидел. Но черт, если ты еще не передумал, я в твоем полном распоряжении.

Он улыбнулся и слегка откинулся назад, опершись ладонями о столешницу. 

Дерек вскинул брови – классический жест всех Хейлов, - и медленно направился к Стайлзу.

\- И как же ты решился на такой шаг, малыш? – спросил он, осторожно подбирая слова. Дерек понял, что Стайлз – то еще трепло, ему только повод дай поболтать. Главное – направить его трескотню в нужное русло и узнать все, что ему требуется. – Почему выбрал именно меня? 

Дерек стоял так близко, что мог отчетливо видеть расширенные от волнения зрачки, покрасневшие от постоянных покусываний губы Стайлза, и то, как быстро вздымалась его грудь. Парнишка здорово нервничал и казался ранимым, испуганным, как застигнутый на месте преступлений мошенник, пойманный с поличным и ожидающий уготованного ему наказания. Наказания, которое выберет Дерек. 

Хейл никогда не был властолюбивым или похотливым, но сейчас… сейчас он чувствовал себя иначе. Адреналин гнал кровь, вызывая ощущение драйва, а податливая покорность Стайлза отзывалась тревожным теплом где-то в желудке. 

Дерек с жадностью и интересом ждал ответа, который не заставил себя долго ждать:

– А кто бы отказался? – с каким-то вызовом произнес Стайлз.

Он будто бы ожидал, что Дерек начнет активно возражать и все перерастет в ожесточенный спор, потому поспешно добавил:

– Я так сильно этого хотел… 

Слова прозвучали робко и чувственно, а скользнувший ко рту Дерека взгляд будто умолял прекратить этот идиотский разговор и заняться чем-то более желанным. 

И черт бы его побрал, этого мальчишку, вместе с Корой и Лорой! Потому что Хейл ненавидел, когда ему дурят голову, когда его пытаются обвести вокруг пальца и подсунуть ему этого сладкого, невыносимо чувственного Стайлза. Здравый смысл… Хотя ладно, к чему врать? Упрямство Дерека велело ему убираться прочь отсюда, мчаться домой, где можно принять ледяной душ, чтобы остудить свой пыл. И уже потом оттаскать Кору за волосы. Но вот его тело… оно не слушалось. 

Дерек уперся ладонями в столешницу, склоняясь еще ближе к Стайлзу. Он чувствовал себя, как давно завязавший алкоголик, вдыхающий винные пары над открытой бутылкой. Такой заманчивой, вкусной, желанной… Вот только гребанному алкоголику было многим легче, потому что бутылка сама не припадет к его губам и не начнет так нагло его целовать. 

На хуй ледяной душ! И Кору с Лорой туда же, блядь. 

Дерек быстро сократил разделяющее их расстояние, вплавляясь в тело Стайлза, чувствуя его каждой клеточкой, хватаясь за его выпирающие тазовые косточки. Он ответил на поцелуй, окончательно теряя голову, а робкий и нежный Стайлз, казалось, даже растерялся от такого натиска.

Дерек уловил его нерешительность и какую-то растерянность во время поцелуя, потому постарался взять себя в узду. Нежность не была его сильной стороной, но что-то в Стайлзе подкупало. Какая-то… неопытность и ранимость, доверчивая податливость и беспомощность. Потому даже такой страстной натуре, какая была у Дерека, захотелось все сделать медленно и не так грубо, как обычно. По крайней мере, в начале. Впрочем, Хейл отдавал себе отчет, что у него в штанах буквально дымится, потому едва ли они доберутся даже до потрепанного, истерзанного когтями Пеппер дивана. 

Стайлз отстранился, хватаясь за Дерека и глядя обдолбанным взглядом заправского наркомана. Такая реакция на простой поцелуй льстила. 

– Ди, ты… - тяжело дыша выдохнул он, пытаясь подобрать сформулировать мысли. 

– Дерек, – улыбнулся Хейл, – меня зовут Дерек. 

– Хорошо. На этот раз я запомню, - пообещал Стайлз, пытаясь вернуть хоть какой-то контроль над разумом.

Вот только Дерек не собирался давать ему спуску. Он переместил руки с бедер Стайлза ему на поясницу, юркнув ладонями под ткань рубашки и поглаживая чуть вспотевшую от волнения кожу. Этот жест испугал Стайлза, дернувшегося назад и застонавшего то ли от боли, то ли от удовольствия. Хейл в очередной раз вскинул брови, на этот раз вопросительно, на покрасневшего до корней волос и прикусившего собственную руку Стайлза, который только пискнул:

– Мне нужно в ванную.

Его огромные глаза, казалось, стали еще больше. Он смотрел на Дерека, как верный пес на своего хозяина, будто спрашивая позволения. И в этот момент Дерек осознал, что так оно и есть. Стайлз слишком податлив и неуверен в себе, он никуда не пойдет, если его не отпустят. 

\- Зачем тебе туда? – улыбаясь спросил Хейл, в тоне которого слышались дразнящие нотки. 

\- Ммм… Надо? – как-то задушенно и полувопросительно отозвался Стайлз. 

Дерек слегка наклонил голову, изучая его, после чего опустил ладони ниже, обхватывая за ягодицы и слегка сжимая их. Стайлз в очередной раз застонал, прильнув к Дереку, будто искал в нем точку опоры, передавая свою дрожь. 

\- Ты так стонешь и потираешься о меня стояком, - вновь поддразнил Хейл. – Боишься слишком быстро спустить, потому хочешь первый раз кончить без моего участия? 

– Если ты сейчас же не пустишь меня в ванную, у нас ничего не получится. Я серьезно, - хриплым, возбужденным голосом пригрозил Стайлз, вызывая этим утверждением лишь новую волну азарта. 

Хейл нахмурился, недоумевая, какого хрена этот парень строит из себя недотрогу? Сам же позволил заманить их в эту ловушку, спасибо Коре и, возможно, Лоре, сам же его ждал и пел ему дифирамбы, а теперь хочет слинять и даже готов выпроводить самого Дерека. Вот только не на того он нарвался. 

\- Дороги назад нет, малыш, - заверил его Дерек, - ты и сам это понимаешь, верно? 

Стайлз, находившийся в кольце рук Хейла, затаил дыхание с ужасом и предвкушением ожидая дальнейших действий, но их не последовало, потому он отодвинулся на достаточное расстояние, чтобы видеть лицо Дерека. 

Тот не скрывал какой-то ехидной ухмылки, которая отражалась не столько в уголках губ, сколько в чертинке в глазах или хитром прищуре. Мир, казалось, замер, и секундная стрелка не двигалась, и в этом застывшем мире их было только двое. Они смотрели друг другу в глаза, окруженные тишиной. Сначала уютной и обволакивающей, но постепенно электризующейся. Тишину нужно было нарушить, что и поспешил сделать Стайлз:

\- Я не умею читать мысли, - подсказал он, - так что смотри на меня и дальше, но если хочешь чего-то, то лучше скажи… - Стайлз замялся, будто не решаясь на что-то, но все же выдохнул, совсем тихо, едва различимо, - или покажи. 

Что ж, последнее было явно про него, про Дерека. Мастером слова он никогда не был, выбирая действие. Дерек протянул руки к ширинке Стайлза и ловко ее расстегнул, намереваясь стащить с него джинсы. 

Дерек ожидал, что его оттолкнут или остановят, что прогонят прочь, но Стайлз даже не шелохнулся, лишь шумно дышал. Спустив одежду до коленей, Дерек мягко огладил обнажившуюся кожу, любуясь красивым, нежным членом, который явно жаждал внимания и был далек от спокойного состояния. Хейлу нравилось то, что он увидел, но прикоснуться в первую очередь он решил к ладной, миниатюрной попке. 

– Ты знаешь, это мой первый раз, – пробормотал Стайлз, когда ладони Дерека опустились на его ягодицы, легонько их сжимая. 

На мгновение Дерек так увлекся процессом, что смысл сказанного не сразу дошел до его сознания, а когда пальцы нащупали кольцо игрушки, то и вовсе показались бредом. 

– Я, наверное, достаточно растянут, но смазка, думаю, не помешает. У тебя нет аллергии? 

Хейл мягко потянул анальную пробку наружу.

\- То есть ты – девственник? – спросил он, вгоняя игрушку обратно. 

Стайлз прикусил губу, покраснев до кончиков ушей. 

\- Я… мне… ты пришел, чтобы лишить меня девственности. Уговор был такой, - кивнул Стайлз, состояние которого было близко к обморочному, потому что Дерек продолжал свою сладкую пытку, казавшуюся для неискушенной души Стайлза адскими муками.

\- И откуда у невинного цветочка, такие игрушки? 

Стилински вспыхнул, как маков цвет, но все же ответил:

\- Лидия посоветовала. Сказала, что так будет проще подготовить себя… для тебя. А еще, что ты не захочешь тратить время на растягивание. 

Хейл шумно выдохнул, потому что его каменный стояк неприятно сжимала плотная джинсовая ткань. Хотелось снять их к чертовой матери и засадить мальчишке как можно глубже. Но слова этой таинственной Лидии о том, что Дерек какое-то бесчувственное животное, которое будет трахать Стайлза без подготовки неприятно резанули. Конечно, Дерек не относился к разряду мягких и нежных любовников, но он всегда был чутким и далеко не эгоистом. 

\- Забудь о Лидии, детка. Чего хочешь ты сам? 

Стайлз смотрел на Дерека своими огромными, полными растерянности и похоти глазами, и покусывал свои роскошные губы. 

\- Я не знаю. Хочу, чтобы мне было хорошо? – как-то нервно и неуверенно попросил Стайлз. 

Дерек нежно чмокнул его в кончик носа и пообещал:

\- Тебе будет хорошо, и не один раз. 

Эти слова послали электрический разряд по телу Стайлза. В него будто залили до отказа коктейль из смущений и вожделения, из предвкушения и страха. 

\- Не думай ни о чем и просто доверься мне, - сказал Дерек, разворачивая его к себе спиной и наклоняя над столом. 

Стайлз зажмурился и схватился за стол, будто за спасительный круг. Он почувствовал, как Дерек вытащил пробку и прикусил губу. Вот сейчас. Сейчас его раздевственнят. 

Дерек видел как напряжен парнишка, как подрагивают его ноги, слышал неровное, затравленное дыхание и думал, какой же Стайлз очаровательный идиот. Его же не пытать собираются, честное слово. 

\- Сейчас мы тебя смажем, детка, - пообещал он, расстегивая раздражающие штаны и снимая их вместе с бельем, давая себе свободу. 

Дерек с наслаждением провел ладонью по своему члену, изучая оттопыренную и готовую ко всему задницу Стайлза. А затем он встал на колени, собираясь как следует приласкать этого девственника, готового на все

Стайлз то и дело елозил и легонько дрожал, даже его дыхание звучало громким набатом. Дереку это нравилось, также, как нравилась мысль о том, что он будет первым. Что никто до него не входил в это хрупкое, податливое тело. Что он может делать со Стайлзом все, что только захочет, а тот будет послушно подставляться.

Он широко мазнул языком между ягодиц, не касаясь растянутого отверстия. Стайлзу хватило даже этого, и Дерек услышал протяжный стон, полный наслаждения и мольбы продолжить, мольбы о большем. Сжав упругие ягодицы, Дерек слегка отстранился, с наслаждением любуясь открывшейся перед ним картиной. Стайлз разочарованно заскулил, мечтая, чтобы образовавшаяся после извлечения пробки пустота вновь заполнилась. И Дерек поспешил помочь ему с этим, вернувшись к вылизыванию Стайлза, который настолько поддался эмоциям и разомлел, что потерял связь с реальностью. Впрочем, Дерек не возражал. Он чувствовал себя, как виртуозный музыкант, который выбивает из своего инструмента умопомрачительные звуки. Вот только играть соло партию ему наскучило достаточно быстро, они ведь собрались ради дуэта, верно? 

Отстранившись от задницы Стайлза, Дерек спросил:

\- Где у тебя смазка и презервативы? 

Но тот все еще не пришел в себя, только подался задницей на звук, вызывая у Дерека усмешку. Он укусил Стайлза за ягодицу и, поднявшись, повторил вопрос:

\- Где презервативы и смазка? 

Стайлз неопределенно указал в сторону небольшого комода у потрепенного дивана. Дерек выдвинул наугад пару скрипящих полок, которые выезжали и возвращались на место с трудом из-за расшатанных шарниров. И если первую полку Дерек задвинул обратно, то вторую оставил открытой, взяв упаковку презервативов и лубрикант. К слову, коллекция резиновой продукции и самых разных смазок оказалась довольно внушительной. Но Дерек решил отложить этот вопрос на потом, когда каждый из них кончит хотя бы по разу. 

Он вернулся к разомлевшему Стайлзу, ноги которого практически не держали, и тот буквально лежал на столе. Дереку даже показалось, что он потерял сознание от обилия ощущений. Потому, Хейл ласкающим движением провел по его бедрам, скользнув выше, параллельно он склонился, целуя Стайлза в шею. Тот довольно замурлыкал, напомнив кота, объевшегося сметаны. Эта ассоциация вызвала у Дерека желания определенного толка. 

Обычно он трахался в резинке, ощущения, конечно, не те, но точно ничем не заразишься, а в случае быстрого перепихона куда меньше возни с тем, чтобы привести себя в порядок и не ходить потом липким. Но со Стайлзом он решил сделать исключение, потому отбросил прихваченную из тумбы пачку презервативов в сторону и, смазав свой член, он провел головкой между раздвинутых ягодиц Стайлза. Тот напрягся и, казалось, затаил дыхание. 

\- Расслабься, - мягко попросил Дерек, лаская его кончиками пальцев, оглаживая ягодицы, бока, живот, на котором осталась красная полоска от края стола. Вместе с тем он продолжил целовать его шею, спускаясь к лопаткам. Стайлз застонал, нетерпеливо вжимаясь в Дерека, умоляя своими действиями взять его. Прямо сейчас, не медля. 

\- Вот так, - подбодрил его Дерек, чувствуя, как тот расслабился. Он приставил свой член к заднице Стайлза и слегка толкнулся, входя наполовину. Дерек замер, позволяя привыкнуть, почувствовать. Но неугомонный мальчишка начал елозить, насаживаясь дальше самостоятельно. Дерек только хмыкнул такой самонадеянности, после чего схватил Стайлза за поясницу и потянул на себя, вынуждая его немного отступить от стола и сильнее прогнуться в пояснице. Вот только глубже Дерек не входил, а новое положение не позволяло Стайлзу действовать самому.

\- Скажи мне, что ты этого хочешь, детка, - велел Дерек, наслаждаясь видом сгорающего от желания Стайлза. 

– Хочу. Я хочу тебя, Дерек. И твой великолепный член. Пожалуйста, - захныкал Стайлз, стараясь насадиться глубже, пойти наперекор крепко удерживающей его руке Дерека. 

Хейл оставил очередной легкий поцелуй на спине Стайлза, после чего удобнее перехватил его за выступающие тазовые косточки и вошел на всю длину единым размашистым движением. Он дал Стайлзу пару секунд, чтобы привыкнуть к ощущению абсолютной заполненности, после чего начал размашисто и быстро двигаться, наблюдая за тем, как поскрипывая медленно движется стол, в который упирался руками Стайлз. 

\- О… боже… мой… Ах… 

Стайлз стонал так разнузданно и откровенно, так искренне наслаждался процессом, что не услышал недовольного стука соседей, которым явно не пришлось по нраву подобное представление. Вот только Дереку было плевать на гребанных соседей, его интересовал лишь Стайлз и их обоюдное удовольствие. 

В какой-то момент он сменил темп и начал двигаться медленнее, делая несколько плавных, мерных толчков, а затем несколько грубых и жестких, на всю длину. Стайлз закусывал губу и стонал громче от резкой смены темпа. Ноги его уже практически не держали, и он был, как тряпичная кукла в сильных руках Дерека. В какой-то момент держать вес Стайлза и с оттягом его трахать стало неудобно, потому Дерек положил его спиной на стол и развел ноги в стороны, устраиваясь между ними. Стайлз смотрел на него затуманенным взглядом, но прежде, чем Дерек вновь вошел в него, он попросил:

\- Поцелуй меня, пожалуйста.

Эта просьба прозвучала так робко и тихо, будто Хейл мог ему отказать. Такой нежный и ранимый Стайлз, его захотелось беречь, будто он самое ценное сокровище. Дерек наклонился, цепляясь за края стола по бокам от головы Стайлза и поцеловал его. Глубоко, настойчиво, будто продолжал трахать его, только теперь уже языком. Стайлз дрожащими руками обхватил его за плечи и обвил ногами за талию. Похоже, малыш любил целоваться. Он стонал и выгибался, прижимаясь к Дереку, неудобно упираясь в стол лопатками и копчиком, но Стайлзу было плевать на временный дискомфорт. Дерек был теплым и страстным, Дерек был внимательным и заботливым, Дерек был его первым. 

Потому Стайлз с лихорадочным интересом наблюдал, как Дерек отстраняется от него, чтобы вновь наполнить собой. Только на этот раз помимо члена внутри, Стайлз чувствовал еще и его ладонь на своем собственном. Дерек двигался лениво и неторопливо, наслаждаясь видом получающего удовольствие Стайлза, отдающегося так самозабвенно и без тормозов. 

Эта смесь робкой, стеснительной невинности и разнузданности бывалой шлюхи что-то будила внутри. Что-то, что сложно было запихнуть в какие-то рамки и адекватно объяснить. Трепетная нежность туго переплелась в нем с отчаянным желанием затрахать Стайлза до потери сознания. Ему хотелось сделать приятно и в то же время причинить боль. Мучить, не позволяя кончить, заставить его умолять продолжить. А потом разбиться на миллион розовых лепестков, которые будут дарить Стайлзу нежность, прикасаться к его чувствительной коже так, словно он самый дорогой кусок шелка, самая хрупкая и ценная ваза. Будто он уникальный, единственный в своем роде.

Словно прочувствовав его желания, Стайлз сначала без остановки повторял его имя. Снова и снова. Он шептал его так, будто молился богу. А потом и вовсе приподнялся, цепко хватаясь за Дерека и приникая к его губам в очередном поцелуе. Таком доверчивом и требовательном поцелуе, после которого Стайлз достиг оргазма, теряя последнюю связь с реальностью. 

Дерек только и успел, что привлечь его к себе, придерживая и не позволяя упасть обратно на стол. Поддавшись порыву, он покрывал его лицо нежными поцелуями, наслаждаясь своим теплым, мягким мальчиком, который так плотно сжимал его внутри. Дерек начал жадно двигаться, чувствуя приближающуюся разрядку, которая была сравнима с ударом под дых, от которого потемнело перед глазами и зашумело в ушах. Единственным островком реальности для него стал Стайлз. Нежно жавшийся к нему и разомлевший после экстаза Стайлз, которого не хотелось выпускать из объятий, из которого не хотелось выходить.  
Зрение и слух постепенно восстановились, только бешеный сердечный ритм продолжал отбивать чечетку. 

– Очнулся? – спросил он, севшим, хриплым голосом. 

– Боже, – ответил Стайлз. – Я хочу повторить это. Еще раз. Еще много-много раз. Господи. Чувак, я хочу изучить с тобой всю Камасутру. От корки до корки. Ты нереальный. И твой член тоже, – он приоткрыл губы, пробежавшись по ним языком. – В следующий раз я хочу попробовать его на вкус. Если у нас будет следующий раз.

Он смотрел с немым вопросом, будто был уверен, что Дерек прямо сейчас напялит свои штаны и умчится прочь, бросив использованного теперь уже не девственника Стайлза. 

Дерек улыбнулся ему, мягко провел костяшками пальцев по щеке и пообещал:

\- Еще много-много раз, вся Камасутра, завтрак в постель, все что захочешь, детка. 

Стайлз неуверенно прикусил губу, будто сомневался в честности Дерека, потому спросил:

\- Мы теперь… мы эмм… встречаемся? Или друзья с привилегиями? Я просто не очень силен во всех этих тонкостях. 

Дерек вскинул брови, будто сомневался в умственных способностях Стайлза. Неужели этот глупец считает, что Дерек согласится делить его с кем-то? Что отпустит Стайлза и позволит кому-то другому наслаждаться его мальчиком?

\- Встречаемся, Стайлз. Мы теперь пара, - ответил он, наблюдая, как расцветает счастливая улыбка на губах у его теперь уже парня. 

\- Хвала Бетмену! – прошептал тот в ответ, утыкаясь носом в грудь Дерека. – Я боялся, что ты не захочешь. Что ты слишком хорош для такого, как я. 

Дерек терпеливо чмокнул Стайлза в макушку и произнес:

\- Пойдем в душ, детка, а потом определимся, какие позы Камасутры ты хочешь попробовать в первую очередь. 

Дерек помог ему спуститься на пол, после чего подхватил тюбик со смазкой и кивнул головой в сторону спальни, призывая Стайлза переместиться на более удобные поверхности.

\- Я догоню, только покормлю Пеппер, не хотелось бы, чтобы она поточила коготки о наши голые задницы, пока мы будем… - он очаровательно покраснел и добавил, неопределенно взмахнув рукой, - ну ты понимаешь. 

Дерек улыбнулся, наблюдая за смущением Стайлза и отмечая, что у него явный пунктик на таком развратно-сдержанном поведении. 

Стайлз зябко поежился и накинул толстый, теплый халат, валявшийся на табуретке, после чего пошлепал босыми ногами по прохладному полу в сторону запасов кошачьей еды. Пока он наполнял миски, раздался звонок в дверь. 

\- Ты кого-то ждешь? – удивился Дерек. 

\- Нет, только тебя, - отозвался Стайлз. – Сейчас выпровожу, кто бы там ни пришел. 

Он открыл дверь и увидел на пороге паренька с очень красивой улыбкой. 

\- Привет! Я Дэнни. От Лидии. 

Этот Дэнни старался держаться уверенно, но ему явно было в новинку приходить к какому-то незнакомому девственнику, чтобы помочь ему с его проблемкой. 

\- О! Прости, чувак, ты опоздал, - ответил Стайлз, веселясь. – Твои услуги больше не нужны. У меня теперь есть парень. 

Не дожидаясь ответа Дэнни, пусть это и было невежливо, Стайлз захлопнул дверь и громко рассмеялся, запрокинув голову.

\- Что? – недоверчиво спросил Дерек.

\- Чувак, по ходу, ты не тот Ди, которого мне обещала Лидс. Но я счастлив, потому что… ну просто это ты. 

Стайлз подошел к Дереку, ластясь, как кошка, и улыбаясь. 

\- Хмм… выходит, на этом этаже есть еще одна квартира? – спросил он.

\- Да. У Кирби Гринберга, но вход к нему с другой лестницы. А что? 

Дерек покачал головой, улыбаясь, и подхватил Стайлза на руки. 

\- После наших занятий мне нужно будет наведаться к твоему соседу. Я пришел набить ему рожу, - пояснил он. 

\- Оу… давно стоило бы, - согласно кивнул Стайлз. – Гринберг мудак тот еще. 

При этом он вновь смутился от того, что Дерек несет его в спальню. 

\- Занятно. Мы познакомились из-за нелепого стечения обстоятельств.

\- Лучшего стечения обстоятельств, которое только может быть! – пылко заверил его Стайлз. 

Вот так неудавшееся свидание для траха и желание набить морду одному ублюдку позволили Дерек и Стайлзу познакомиться и завязать отношения.


End file.
